kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamata
was , a fictional character in the 2009 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. Unlike other Kamen Riders to appear in the other iterations of reality in Decade, Abyss is original to the series and did not originally appear in Kamen Rider Ryuki, although his Contract Monsters, Abysshammer and Abyssslasher, did. History Kamen Rider Decade World of Ryuki Kamata is actually the , a Category King Undead who was brought into Ryuki's World by Narutaki. Assuming the guise of sub-chief editor of the Atashi Journal appeared to support Tsukasa and company in their investigation the scene of chief editor Reiko Momoi's murder to clear Natsumi Hikari, helping provide whatever info he could before he and Tsukasa are summoned to join the Kamen Rider Trial in the Mirror World. When Imperer interferes in the fight, Abyss decides to take advantage of this turn of events to see Decade's abilities, overseeing the later fight between Decade and Knight before attempting to take them and Ryuki out. But once Ren acquires the Time Vent from Odin, Shinji uses it so he and Tsukasa can stop Reiko's murder, learning that Kamata is the culprit, using his Undead powers to kill Reiko. After being defeated by Decade and Ryuki, with his deck shattered, Kamata's true nature as an Undead is revealed by Narutaki who takes him back to his home: Blade's World. World of Blade Kamata returns to the World of Blade where he works with Hajime in a plot to take over the world as the chairman of the BOARD Corporation. Kamata arrives and attacks them as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Paradoxa Undead with the Capricorn Undead backing him up, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma and takes out the other Riders before fighting Decade one-on-one. Decade continues his fight with Chalice, with Garren losing his Garren Buckle in the process. The fight comes to a sudden halt when Kamen Rider Todoroki shows up. Back at BOARD, Hishigata is demoted to Rank 3 while Kazuma is fired from BOARD,later Kazuma and Yusuke arrive too late to save Hishigata and Mutsuki as Hajime uses the created card from the Rider Systems to become the Joker, revealing his reasons to Kazuma. Decade arrives as Ryuki with the Blay Buckle and gives Kazuma the resolve to fight back. Once Kazuma becomes Blade, he and Decade destroy the two Undead together. World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, a copy of the Paradoxa Undead was created by Super Apollo Geist by combining Undead. This Paradoxa Undead is destroyed by Kiva. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders to be added Kamen Rider Wizard The Kamen Rider Rings The Paradoxa Undead and Capricorn Undead's fight Decade (as seen in Welcome to the Blade Restaurant) was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. The Paradoxa Undead also appears in the world within the Magic Stone proper. Neverending Story It was among the monsters whom were destroyed by a combination of Blade's Lightning Slash, OOO's OOO Bash and Agito's Rider Kick. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Abyss appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Abyss is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Forms *'Rider weight': 92 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching power': 10 t (200 AP) *'Kicking power': 15 t (300 AP) *'Maximum jump height': 30 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5 seconds Kamata can transform into Kamen Rider Abyss using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Abysslasher. Abyss also has an additional contract with Abysshammer. His Visor, the , is mounted on his left arm. Abyss' punching power, kicking power, and running speed are identical to Raia's, while his jump height is lower. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Abyss can arm himself with the , Abysslasher's pair of swords. His Strike Vent arms him with the , a gauntlet capable of firing high-pressure streams of water that is derived from Abysslasher's head. By using his Final Vent, Abyss can execute the Abyss Dive, which combines Abysslasher and Abysshammer into . - Paradoxa Undead= Paradoxa Undead The Paradoxa Undead is the King of Hearts Undead. He is able to create a blade-like wind from his forearm to kill his target. *'Height:' 227 cm *'Weight:' 127 kg }} Contract Monsters *Abysslasher *Abysshammer *Abyssodon Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Abyss Visor - Abyss's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamata is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Abyss, his suit actor was , who later becomes the suit actor for Kamen Rider Diend. Conception Notes *In the music video for "Journey through the Decade", Gackt summons the Paradoxa Undead to fight Tsukasa. Gackt is also seen using the same killing technique used by Kamata against Tsukasa. **Also in the Journey through the Decade video when the Paradoxa Undead turns at around the 3 minute mark a heart with a K below it can be seen. *He is the second and last Undead in the Royal Club of the Heart to not have a surname, preceded by Shinmei, the Wolf Undead. *The Paradoxa Undead was one of several Undead costumes which were used in a cameo in the OOO portion of Movie War Mega Max, where they were used to depict the obscured future monsters which attacked humanity in the future where Michal Minato comes from. *Just like the Ryuki Riders, Kamata died an ironic death: he had committed murderous acts in two different A.R. Worlds, but his plots are backfired as he was defeated twice by Decade with the help of Ryuki and Blade. *The Kamen Rider Abyss suit is unusual among Kamen Rider Ryuki-style Riders as a result of the actual suit portion underneath the armored portions having a unique color pattern, as opposed to the original 13 Riders whose suits were either black or had a single unique color. Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 6: Battle Trial: Ryuki World **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story }} Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Decade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Undeads Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mantis Monsters Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased